Chapter 9: The Scarlet Speedster
(The scene cuts to the refugee camp. Black Adam is now in handcuffs and chains, being escorted by Damian Wayne and Cleral. They drag him into an open shipping container.) * Cleral: Sit. (Black Adam is forced down on a chair. Two soldiers cuff his legs together in chains as well.) * Damian Wayne: I'm guessing it's not your first time in cuffs. What's your safe word? (Black Adam gives Damian a death glare in response. Smiling to himself, Damian exits the container, followed by Cleral and the soldiers. The doors are slammed shut. The moment they are, a slight smirk comes to his face. Over this scene, we hear Catwoman speaking.) * Catwoman: Advise Secretary Kyle that Black Adam is in custody. We'll be moving him to the super-max facility at Fort Charles within the hour. (The scene cuts to Damian and Cleral walking up to Catwoman, who is relaying the orders to one of her soldiers.) * Soldier: Yes, ma'am. (As they approach, Catwoman turns to face them.) * Catwoman: You two stand guard. Prisoner transfer will be here in 20. * Damian Wayne: Oh, NOW she trusts me to babysit. (Outside of narrowing her eyes at Damian, Catwoman doesn't respond to the bait. She instead puts her communicator to her ear.) * Catwoman: Supergirl, report. (Kara's voice is heard on the other line.) * Kara Danvers: We haven't caught up to D'Vorah. We had her tracked to the Makeba Cliffs, but then her trail went cold. * Catwoman: Damn. (The scene switches to some shipping containers. Unseen to the soldiers or refugees, Adluk and The Flash creep in and hide behind some crates.) * Kara Danvers: Hanso thinks D'Vorah's unique physiology may allow us to pinpoint her location. She's retooling her smart-comm to track Dylar's pheromones. (The Flash holds one hand in the air as he crouches down. His subordinates stop and take cover by him.) * Catwoman: How long? * The Flash: On my command only. Do not kill. * Kara Danvers: She has to write the code. We're looking at... two hours? * Catwoman: Damian, your team doesn't have two hours. We need her found immediately! * Damian Wayne: Catwoman! (She turns to look at him. He tilts his head and nods angrily. Catwoman sighs and takes a moment to calm down before she resumes talking.) * Catwoman: Kara, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but there isn't time. Bring your team back here, we need to re-group and re-deploy. * Kara Danvers: Yes, ma'am. (Catwoman hangs up.) * Damian Wayne: They're doing their best. * Catwoman: I know. (Cleral looks into the middle distance and notices someone approaching.) * Cleral: Selina, we have a visitor. (Damian and Catwoman turn to see The Flash approaching them.) * Catwoman: You two are friends, right? He tell you he was coming? * Cleral: Nothing. (Catwoman walks up to The Flash, who bows before her.) * The Flash: Selina. * Catwoman: Barry. I hadn't received word you were coming. (Behind Catwoman, several of her soldiers walk closer to the two of them, guns idle in their hands.) * The Flash: I will have Arnor. * Catwoman: We have things under control. You can-- * The Flash: Shinnok must die. * Catwoman: Kelpa needs us. Without Lipra, we can't have a full team for the final battle. You'd leave them trapped? Like you were? * The Flash: Only Lipra concerns me. (He motions to walk past her. Catwoman puts a hand on his shoulder. Cleral pulls out his bow from it's sheath and Damian walks forward, ready to fight. Several soldiers surround The Flash and point their weapons directly at him.) * Catwoman: Don't do this, Flash. Fluffy will beat you down. * The Flash: Then we are at an impasse. (He holds up two fingers and calls out a command to attack in Japanese. The Shirai Ryu ninjas charge out from behind cover and engage the soldiers. The Flash bats away an attacking Fluffy McTuffy's hand and punches her in the face. He blocks her attacks, but takes a roundhouse kick to the face. He retaliates with a right cross that strikes her across the cheek.) * The Flash: Arnor is mine. (They fight. The Flash wins a round.) Wait till Iris hears this one. (But near the end, the evil koala breaks free of Barry's combo and they clash.) * Fluffy McTuffy: Ha! Bet you sonic boom when you fart! * The Flash: Definitely not how the Speed Force works. (Barry wins the clash and the fight.) I wish you no harm, Fluffy. (Two of the Shirai Ryu drag Fluffy away. Barry walks over to the shipping container holding Adluk. His ninjas have successfully restrained the guards on post there. However, Cupid sneaks up behind Barry and unleashes a telekinetic shockwave from Sento, slamming him into the container doors. Cupid then levitates him into the air.) * Cupid: Call off your men, Flash! (Barry remains calm in spite of his incapacitation.) * The Flash: If you value our friendship, you will give me Batman. (In response, Cupid throws Barry across the campsite. He smashes hard into the side of a humvee. He looks up to see Cupid charging at him and throws his chained kunai, which slides to evade. As Cupid rises, Barry tackles him, knocking the sword from his grasp. Cupid pushes him off and they both roll to their feet.) * The Flash: Withdraw. Without the bow, you are vulnerable. (Ra's Al Ghul takes this moment to tackle Barry from the side. Barry pushes Ra's Al Ghul away from him, but the movie star comes back with a backhand. Barry evades it with his super-speed, blocks several more blows from Ra's Al Ghul and catches him on the chin with a palm strike. Ra's Al Ghul comes in again with a right hook. Barry once again blocks the blow and several more that follow, landing a jump kick that catches Barry in the chest and staggers him backwards. Ra's Al Ghul takes a moment to get back into a fighting stance, and Barry follows suit. Ra's Al Ghul tries landing a strike to the kidney this time, but Barry intercepts it. Barry fends off multiple punches from Ra's Al Ghul before grabbing his leg off a failed kick, sweeping the other out from under him. Ra's Al Ghul pounds the ground with a fist in frustration and stands up once more.) * Ra's Al Ghul: Just like old times! (They fight. The Flash defeats Ra's Al Ghul.) * The Flash: Only Black Adam's death will abate my anger. (With Ra's Al Ghul down, Barry turns back to the shipping container. Cupid is still down on one knee, but Cleral tries to reason with him.) * Cleral: Barry, no! You've earned great trust for the Shirai Ryu. Do not squander it by murdering a withered sorcerer! * The Flash: That withered sorcerer is the architect of my suffering. (A ninja grabs Cupid and restrains him as Barry continues toward the container. The scene cuts to an outside table on a snowy mountaintop, complete with two bowls and a kettle. The caption "Five Days Ago - Lin Kuei Temple" reads at the bottom of the screen. Barry walks toward the table, eyeing it suspiciously. He turns around at the sound of someone approaching - who turns out to be Beron. The Flash says nothing, but does not look pleased to see him approach.) * Beron: Barry, I am grateful that you've come back. (He bows before Barry.) * The Flash: Speak your mind. I do not wish to linger here. (Beron motions toward the table. When Barry does not move, he walks around him and kneels by it.) * Beron: You re-establish San Francisco as I reform Los Angeles. We both seek to shed our clans' dark pasts. Dedicate them to L.A.'s protection. (He puts some flavouring inside the two bowls.) * Beron: Our common purpose gives us a chance to end old rivalries. To start anew. * The Flash: You'll confess what you've long denied? That your clan's hands are soaked in Shirai-Ryu blood? In the blood of my family? * Beron: ...Our honour is indeed stained. Please. Sit. (Barry finally complies with the request.) After you and I were freed from Black Adam's control, I sought out my clan. I had hoped rebellion from within would have quashed Superman's plans. (Barry pours the water from the kettle into the bowls.) * Beron: But Sektor had realised his father's vision. The Lin Kuei had been fully cyberized. I pledged to kill Sektor and his followers. Re-form the Lin Kuei and restore our honour. * The Flash: I am not interested in Lin Kuei politics, Batman. * Beron: When I finally killed Sektor, I discovered the Lin Kuei had not sacrificed it's honour with the Cyber Initiative. We had abandoned it long before. (Beron passes Barry the prepared bowl of soup. Before he can take it, Barry hears the sound of an ice attack being prepared. He dodges in the nick of time, and an ice blast destroys the table. Barry rolls to his feet to see another male person - who has an ice gun just like Captain Cold walking toward him with the intent to fight.) * Mr. Freeze: There will be no peace, Batman! * The Flash: Dr Victor Fries! (To Mr. Freeze) The Justice League are still without honour! (He charges at Mr. Freeze, blocks two strikes from him, punches him in the face and downs him with speedy punches.) * Beron: Flash, wait! * The Flash: What do you want, Victor? More crime in my home? I don't think so. (They fight. Barry wins a round.) Can we hurry this up? (But Mr. Freeze breaks free of Barry's combo towards the end and they clash.) * Mr. Freeze: You're going on ice. * The Flash: Better do it quick. (Barry wins the clash and defeats Mr. Freeze.) Our story ends here, Victor. (He pulls out a dagger and prepares to decapitate Mr. Freeze. However, Frost charges him, this time brandishing an ice dagger. As Barry turns to kill her instead, a smoke bomb from Beron confuses her. Barry turns around in confusion to find Beron standing once more.) * The Flash: What is this?! * Beron: I did not bring you here for treachery. Arnor's doppelganger is strong, but lacks judgement. She cannot see the wisdom of peace. I will deal with her. (Barry is still suspicious at this words, but he does consider them. The scene cuts to inside the temple. Barry and Beron walk up into the main chamber together, Barry having put his sword back on the rack.) * The Flash: You spoke of the Lin Kuei's lost honour. * Beron: For years, I had thought Bruce Wayne had unfairly blamed himself for the deaths of his parents. (They stop by a table. The cybernetic arm and head of Sektor lie on it, both hooked up to some sort of battery.) * The Flash: But Sektor's cyber-preserved memories revealed the truth. (He presses a button on Sektor's arm. From a projected light it reveals a hologram of Lipra.) * Lipra: The warriors need to abide their agreements, Sonos. Beron gave Shinnok his word. (Sonos's recorded voice replies in response.) * Sonos: Shinnok's currency is lies. As is yours. * Lipra: Payment is due. I exterminated the Shirai-Ryu as promised. * Sonos: The Flash lives. He's your speedster - The Flash. * Lipra: Barry was struck by a storm many years ago. He is back to save humanity. * Sonos: The letter, not the spirit. You are owed nothing. (The hologram fades. Barry's face now shows pure horror at the words he just heard.) * The Flash: Harumi... Satoshi... (He bows his head forward in shame.) * Beron: Had I known of my clan's complicity in the Shirai-Ryu's extinction, our history would be different. * The Flash: Professor Thawne killed my mother because I thought... he-- * Beron: Black Adam is responsible for many crimes. (A newfound determination enters Barry's eyes and he raises his head.) * The Flash: Sonos was wrong. There is a debt to be paid - and Black Adam will pay it. (He puts a hand to his chest in a salute. Beron returns the salute with his hands clasped together. The two superheroes bow to one another. The scene cuts back to the refugee camp. Black Adam has been dragged out of the container by two Shirai-Ryu. They throw him to the ground before The Flash. Damian Wayne, Catwoman and Cleral watch all of this from on their knees, restrained by the ninjas who have successfully defeated their forces.) * The Flash: (to his men) Unbind him. (One of them undoes the chains on Black Adam. The sorcerer remains on his knees.) * Black Adam: Barry, we can-- (Barry backfists him in the face, knocking him to the ground.) * The Flash: My name is Barry Allen!! (He grabs Black Adam by the scruff of his neck.) Professor Thawne killed my mom! And then you burrowed your way into my head! You put the blame on my dad! Tell him to get my dad out of prison! * Black Adam: Your family... I-- (Barry hauls him to his feet.) * The Flash: Quiet, Adam! Nothing can help you now. (They fight. The Flash wins a round.) I'm that fast. (But towards the end, Black Adam breaks free from Barry's combo and they clash.) * Black Adam: You'll die for your treachery. * The Flash: It's given me a new life. (They tie. Barry defeats Black Adam with his super-move: Time Changer.) At last, you feel my pain. (As Black Adam struggles to rise, Barry kicks him in the face, knocking him on his back. Barry slams Adam's head into the ground and then punches him some more.) * Catwoman: Barry, stop! (A portal opens before them. Barry looks up and spots D'Vorah approaching.) * D'Vorah: Black Adam! (Barry rushes her with his sword at the ready. D'Vorah parries his blows with her stingers. He manages to cut off one of them with his sword, but as he tries an overhead chop, she stabs him in the chest with the other stinger, bringing him down to one knee. D'Vorah rushes to Black Adam's side.) * Black Adam: Amulet... (D'Vorah pulls it out, but a grappling hook impales Adam through the chest before he can take it.) * The Flash: Get down here! (The sorcerer is dragged back to Barry's side.) * D'Vorah: No! (Barry grabs Black Adam to a seated position. He's still barely alive though, and holds his hands towards the amulet, chanting a dark spell in a Netherrealm tongue. In slow motion, D'Vorah throws the amulet to his outstretched arms, while Barry brings his glove down towards his neck. Just before the fists slam into him, Adam finishes the chant and grabs the amulet. An instant later, he is beaten to death.) * The Flash: Blood for blood. Your debt is paid. (He throws down the lifeless corpse. Shinnok's Amulet rolls to a stop on the ground... and erupts with dark purple energy and hellish fire. Shinnok's form is faintly visible within the energies.) * Damian Wayne: Oh, no. * Catwoman: (To the ninjas) Free us! Now! (They realise the situation has gone to hell and comply. The amulet finally stops dispelling energy, and it's owner picks it off the ground in triumph.) * D'Vorah: Shinnok. (Behind Shinnok, Barry roars in anger and throws a fist at him. The fallen Elder God turns around and blasts him with the amulet's magic, knocking him unconscious. Damian, Catwoman and Cleral and the Shirai-Ryu ninjas charge at him next, and all receive the same treatment.) * Shinnok: How small they are. (D'Vorah walks up to him and bows.) * D'Vorah: This One greets Lord Shinnok. * Shinnok: Black Adam chose his servants well. He was wise to restore me in Earthrealm, behind their defences. * D'Vorah: Black Adam deceived them. Allowed himself to be captured. He knew they would bring him here. (They look toward Adam's dead body.) * Shinnok: A pity he did not live to see his work completed. (Damian starts to wake up, groaning as he does so. Shinnok turns to him.) * Shinnok: There will be no surprises from you, Mister Wayne. (To D'Vorah) Bring him. (Another portal opens, bringing forth the revenants Hugo Huxley, Black Manta, Doctor X-Mathers, Sindel and Smoke. They stop before Shinnok and bow to him.) * Hugo Huxley: Praise be to Lord Shinnok. * Shinnok: Let us be on our way. * Hugo Huxley: There is an Earthrealm force in Netherrealm. * Shinnok: I am aware. They will be neutralised. (He and his followers leave through a portal. Once it closes, Catwoman begins to awaken. Team S-F arrive through a portal of their own as she tries to sit up.) * Kara Danvers: Oh hell no! (She rushes over to Catwoman, while Cleral rushes to Barry and Versad and Hanso run to Dialed.) * Kara Danvers: Selina! (She takes Catwoman by the shoulders.) Where's Adluk? * Catwoman: Shinnok... * Kara Danvers: Selina! Selina, where'd they go? (Catwoman passes out again.) Selina? She's wounded! Get help! (It is Barry who answers her.) * The Flash: Adluk... Shinnok's prisoner... at the Sky Temple. Category:Raven: Justice League 2 Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes